This application claims priority to International Application No. PCT/PCT/CN2011/078571 filed Aug. 18, 2011; and to Chinese Patent Appln. CN201010262091.8 filed on Aug. 24, 2010, the entire contents of each are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to an information processing device and a control method thereof.
With continuous development of mobile communication technology, mobile communication terminals such as cell phones are more and more popular. When using a mobile communication terminal to make a call or answer a voicemail, a user usually puts the mobile communication terminal near his ear. In this case, the user's ear is likely to inadvertently contact keys or touch-sensors provided on the mobile communication terminal. Therefore, it may result in misoperations of the mobile communication terminal, such as light of the screen, or hanging-up of the phone, etc., which generally increases power consumption and makes users feel inconvenient.